


Rite of Passage

by FanFicReader01



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abuse, Body mutilation, Drabble, Soldiers, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Nicholai gets his first tattoo.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Rite of Passage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherAnon0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/gifts).



> I got inspired by AnotherAnon0's work where Nikolai has some tats.  
> Idk how they imagined the backstory, but this is my hot take on how Nicholai might've gotten tattoos (whether that's in a totally different au, or from the Seeking Something series is up to y'all) 
> 
> Consider this a gift :D

At night, the older boys had sneaked up on him. _They’ve finally come for me._ Nikolai still put up a fight, though. Legs and arms desperately kicking as they grabbed at him, as they dragged him over the cold corridor floors all the way to their barracks to get branded. He was forcefully pressed onto one of the beds. His legs got kicked apart, his arms lifted above his head. Then one of the older soldiers tied his wrists and his ankles to the bedpost. The boys were devilishly laughing as they pulled up the young recruit’s shirt, revealing his pale chest.

“Leave me alone,” Nikolai yelped but his pleas only further amused and incited the other boys.

“Shut up, Kolya,” one of them hissed and it was accompanied with a dry slap across the cheek.

“You really thought you could escape us, huh?”

“I could always try,” Nikolai managed to smirk. His limbs were still fighting his constraints but it only tightened the rope around his already bruising flesh.

“Although I must admit your courage, no newbie escapes from us,” the tallest soldier walked up to the tied boy and knelt down until they were face to face. “But see it as a rite of passage. A monument to your survival. _If_ you survive at all!”

Nikolai stared in terror as the ‘artist’ came up to him with a sharp razor. He crouched on top of the young recruit and observed to see where to perform his ‘art’. Nikolai had never felt so nauseous before. He’d take a beating from the commanding officer any time. Next to the weight of the man on top of him, there was the weight of what was going to follow. He had heard the stories. Most importantly, he’d seen the _results_ , a grim reminder of what was waiting for him in the dead of the night. His heartbeat frantically kicked up. He gasped when he felt the blade rest against his chest. His whole frame trembled when the soldier slit the knife over his skin, ‘sketching’ out the design.

“It might take a few more times before the entire picture is finished,” the tattooist chuckled.

“Y-you mean this won’t be the last time?” Nikolai already regretted asking. The older males laughed. They were like hungry wolves circling their prey, toying with it. The young Russian clenched his fists. Even though the tattoo was merely a sketch now, he could see blood welling up from the small cuts. They were itching already. Nikolai realised the night was going to be long.

His cries got muffled in a used sock they’d gagged him with. Two other boys had to hold Nikolai’s legs and shoulders down while the tattooist was carving his so-called masterpiece into the boy’s fragile skin. With an old and filthy cloth, he roughly wiped away the blood every now and then. Only for it to be replaced by filling the fresh wound with some indelible inky liquid. It burned, it _burned_. Nikolai couldn’t suppress the tears that kept rolling out of his eyes. _Мама_. Saliva dripped out of the corner of his still restrained mouth. His nostrils flared as he continued his ragged breathing. He was sure that the ropes were causing him to bleed as well. However, he wasn’t going to open his eyes any soon. He didn’t want to see those devils’ amusement. He didn’t want to see his mutilated body. If they would scoop out his eyes, he might even be grateful.

Suddenly Nikolai felt a shift in weight on the bed. It was quickly followed by ropes being loosened. He opened his teary eyes. The tattooist was cleaning up. _Finally._

“ _Look_ ,” the older boy demanded and Nikolai craned his neck down to see the result of the mutilation that felt like hours. Words had been brutally carved into his skin. He was still bleeding. The red had mixed with the ink, causing the blood to appear jet black. He gasped, tried to control his breath.

“ _Say it’s beautiful._ ”

“I-it’s… it’s b-beautiful,” came Nikolai’s stuttering response. His voice sounded so small and hoarse. His throat was throbbing. His head too.

“Спасибо. I’ll complete the design next week. Unless you’re an eager boy,” the artist smirked.

“I-it’s okay. Спасибо,” Nikolai quickly nodded and ran, as soon as his sore legs allowed him, out of the barracks of the older boys. The shirt stuck painfully to his bloodied chest. When he got to the restroom, he immediately hid himself in one of the booths. Justin time he managed to vomit into the toilet. Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks, joining his puke. They would pay. _All of them._ Once Nikolai had fully emptied his stomach, he got back on wobbly feet. He got rid of his bloodied shirt and stared into the mirror. His chest looked terrible. Sore, ugly, broken. He was a total mess. As he quietly walked back to his own bed, he shivered at the thought that they’d be back next week. This hell wasn’t over.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol in yet another AU he got them tattoos in prison, being teh only inmate to merely flinch when the tats were made in a hihgly unhygenic setting without anesthesia either :P  
> This was on the borderline of some non con smut but I'm tired and wasn't in the mood to write such thing.
> 
> Also, aaaaahh school is killing my writing ;_; LIke I got ideas, but lost some motivation and especially the strength lmao.  
> Godang stress comes biting me at the very end.. I'm this close to finishing this year tho so I hope after that stress has reduced, I can get back to writing more stuff >:)  
> So if I aint posting much anymore that's the reason lol (i'm still making some (gay) art tho lol)
> 
> And another random note: my first title for this was Tattooed Heart <3 (Sometime's I have like two titles and it's always so difficult to choose D:)


End file.
